prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
May 28, 2015 Smackdown results
The May 28, 2015 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on May 26, 2015 at the Mohegan Sun at Casey Plaza in Wilkes-Barre, Pennsylvania. Summary On the final stop before Elimination Chamber, NXT Champion Kevin Owens predicted that he will dominate John Cena in their Champion vs. Champion Match, The Authority overpowered Roman Reigns & Dean Ambrose and Rusev took his frustrations out on Ryback. Dean Ambrose kicked Thursday's hottest show straight into high gear, reminiscing with the WWE Universe about his chaotic Monday night that included a trip to jail and then storming the gates to sign his World Title contract before the show went off the air. After a detailed account of his eventful evening, The Lunatic Fringe delivered a message to The Authority: This Sunday at Elimination Chamber, we will witness the beginning of the “age of Ambrose.” With their WWE Tag Team Championship Elimination Chamber Match opponents playing the role of Lumberjacks at ringside, The Lucha Dragons picked up a hard-fought victory over Tyson Kidd & Cesaro. The two teams engaged in a furious battle, but it was a distraction from Xavier Woods that opened the door for Kalisto to hit Salida del Sol on the Hart Dungeon Graduate for the win. R-Truth wasn't lying when he said he “puts the ‘D’ in danger.” The rapping Superstar hit the Lie Detector on King Barrett to win their battle of Intercontinental Championship Elimination Chamber Match competitors. R-Truth’s celebration was short-lived, however, as another Chamber Match foe, Sheamus, emerged to deliver a post-match Brogue Kick to both the winner and his royal opponent. Will we see a similar outcome this Sunday at Elimination Chamber when R-Truth, King Barrett and Sheamus join Dolph Ziggler, Ryback and Rusev inside 10 tons of steel? Lana stated that she is “no man’s property” in her interview with Renee Young, before stating that she, in fact, has no relationship with Dolph Ziggler. Before The Ravishing Russian could expound on The Showoff's status for Elimination Chamber, however, Rusev interrupted and declared that his former manager dug her grave and now she will rot in it. Still fuming after his backstage interaction with Lana moments earlier, Rusev engaged in a hard-hitting battle with Ryback. Both heavyweights traded haymakers before The Super Athlete — who was feeling the effects of an injured ankle — sent The Big Guy head-first into the steel ring post. Still unsatisfied, The Bulgarian Brute channeled his frustration into a continued assault on The Human Wrecking Ball, throwing Ryback into the steel steps. After their brutal showdown on SmackDown, will Rusev and Ryback be able to endure the punishment of the Elimination Chamber this Sunday? Paige finally got payback on Naomi for her Raw attack across the pond, delivering the Paige-Turner to pick up the victory over the former Funkadactyl. After the contest, The Bella Twins arrived on stage, stopping The Diva of Tomorrow from proceeding up the ramp. The British Diva will have her work cut out for her if she hopes to regain the Divas Championship this Sunday at Elimination Chamber in a Triple Threat Match against both the titleholder and Naomi. Kevin Owens likes to fight, but it also became clear that he doesn't mind talking, as evidenced by his fondness for cutting off Michael Cole during their in-ring interview. The NXT Champion talked a big game, predicting that he will “break” John Cena this Sunday at Elimination Chamber. Roman Reigns looked to be on the verge of picking up the pinfall victory over Seth Rollins amid a frenzied tag team clash, but J&J Security were up to their old tricks, interrupting a potential three-count. Technically, The Big Dog & Dean Ambrose won the match by disqualification, but The Authority got the last laugh on this night. Even with WWE's Director of Operations Kane summoning backup from all three members of The New Day, Reigns & The Lunatic Fringe mounted an impressive post-match offensive comeback. But alas, the overwhelming odds were too much for the former Shield “brothers” to overcome, as The Architect put an exclamation point on the night by hitting a Pedigree on Ambrose. Will WWE's unstable Superstar fall to Rollins’ Pedigree this Sunday at Elimination Chamber, or will we witness the dawn of a new age? Results ; ; *The Lucha Dragons (Kalisto & Sin Cara) defeated The Brass Ring Club (Cesaro & Tyson Kidd) (w/ Natalya) in a Tag Team Lumberjack Match *R-Truth defeated King Barrett *Ryback defeated Rusev by DQ *Paige defeated Naomi (w/ Tamina) *Dean Ambrose & Roman Reigns defeated Kane & Seth Rollins (w/ J&J Security) by DQ Other on-screen talent Image Gallery Ambrose kicks off the show 5-28-15 SD 1.jpg 5-28-15 SD 2.jpg 5-28-15 SD 3.jpg 5-28-15 SD 4.jpg 5-28-15 SD 5.jpg 5-28-15 SD 6.jpg The Lucha Dragons v Cesaro & Tyson Kidd 5-28-15 SD 7.jpg 5-28-15 SD 8.jpg 5-28-15 SD 9.jpg 5-28-15 SD 10.jpg 5-28-15 SD 11.jpg 5-28-15 SD 12.jpg R-Truth v King Barrett 5-28-15 SD 13.jpg 5-28-15 SD 14.jpg 5-28-15 SD 15.jpg 5-28-15 SD 16.jpg 5-28-15 SD 17.jpg 5-28-15 SD 18.jpg Ryback v Rusev 5-28-15 SD 19.jpg 5-28-15 SD 20.jpg 5-28-15 SD 21.jpg 5-28-15 SD 22.jpg 5-28-15 SD 23.jpg 5-28-15 SD 24.jpg Paige v Naomi 5-28-15 SD 25.jpg 5-28-15 SD 26.jpg 5-28-15 SD 27.jpg 5-28-15 SD 28.jpg 5-28-15 SD 29.jpg 5-28-15 SD 30.jpg Kevin Owens invades SD 5-28-15 SD 31.jpg 5-28-15 SD 32.jpg 5-28-15 SD 33.jpg 5-28-15 SD 34.jpg 5-28-15 SD 35.jpg 5-28-15 SD 36.jpg Dean Ambrose & Roman Reigns v Kane & Seth Rollins 5-28-15 SD 37.jpg 5-28-15 SD 38.jpg 5-28-15 SD 39.jpg 5-28-15 SD 40.jpg 5-28-15 SD 41.jpg 5-28-15 SD 42.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #823 at CAGEMATCH.net * #823 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2015 television events